Las aguas del tiempo
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Akane es arrastrada por el río de su ciudad a la era Edo, donde se convertirá en una sirvienta más de la casa Saotome, mientras buscará la manera de volver a su era con su familia y tratará de no enamorarse irremediablemente del egocéntrico idiota heredero del clan.


¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

Nabiki rió al ver la cara asustada de su hermanita. Era tan fácil asustarla.

-Pues claro que lo es, querida Akane. ¡Que te lo diga la señora Kime!

-Tonterías…-refunfuñó la peliazul cruzándose de brazos- Es imposible que las aguas se coman a una persona, la señora Kime solo es una anciana chiflada...

-¡Akane-chan!-la amonestó Kasumi que hasta ahora solo había estado escuchando la plática de sus hermanas mientras doblaba la ropa- ¡No digas esas cosas de la vecina!- la castaña volvió su atención de nuevo al cesto de ropa- La señora Kime solo está un poco mayor, y puede que a veces invente cosas, pero no por ello está loca…-añadió solemne.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero pasó de verdad! ¡Ella me lo dijo!-volvió a exclamar una astuta Nabiki en un nuevo intento de asustar a su hermana menor.

-¡Que no! ¡Es imposible! -contraataco Akane sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar la historia de la anciana vecina.

Kasumi negó levemente con la cabeza dejando de escuchar la infantil pelea de sus hermanas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Caída la noche, la mayor de las Tendo mandó a Akane a comprar unas cosas urgentes para la cena que a ella se le habían olvidado, así que, ataviada en un grueso abrigo rojo oscuro debido al creciente frío causado por la próxima llegada del invierno, salió corriendo de la casa con las mejillas arreboladas y una bolsa de tela en una mano.

-Eso es absurdo, papá. El ejército Hibiki no tardará en atacar ¿y tu quieres esperar aquí como cobardes?

-¡Háblame con más respeto, niño ingrato!-le espetó el hombre ajustándose las gafas con el ceño fruncido.

El joven de la trenza se cruzó de brazos haciendo revolotear su yukata negro en el aire en berrinche. Sus ojos azules brillaron de impotencia como un océano embravecido mientras su padre daba vueltas por la habitación, alterado.

-Escucha, Ranma, no nos vamos a quedar quietos ¡Ni mucho menos!-aclaró cerrando los ojos mientras captaba la atención de su hijo- ¡Los Saotome no somos cobardes! ¡Ni hablar! Entrenaremos arduamente a nuestros hombres y después…-se aproximó en dos grandes zancadas al mapa extendido encima de una entallada mesa de roble seguido de cerca por el pelinegro. Pasó las manos por el papel para alisarlo mientras sonreía confiado- nos moveremos a la colina de Yume- la señaló en el desgastado mapa amarillento con un brillo en sus ojos negros.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?-preguntó irónico Ranma alzando una ceja sin descruzar los brazos.

-¡Aún no he terminado!-volvió a exclamar el hombre pasándose una mano nerviosa por su cabeza rapada antes de volver su atención al mapa que sujetaba con los brazos- Allí esperaremos a la batalla, y bloquearemos a Hibiki en el acto para que ni siquiera logre pisar nuestras tierras- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Ranma miró el suelo pensativo mientras su padre se servía un vaso de sake que se encontraba junto al mapa, analizando la estrategia. No era la primera vez que uno de los simples y absurdos planes de su viejo habían hecho ganarles una batalla al clan Saotome, pero esta en concreto era muy importante. Al fin vencerían al clan Hibiki, enemistado con su familia desde hace décadas. Y como que se llamaba Ranma Saotome que lo haría.

Akane andaba a paso rápido por las frías y ya oscuras calles de Nerima con una nube de vaho escapándose de sus labios.

-Dios, que frío…-susurró mientras intentaba calentar sus manos frotándose una contra la otra echando su cálido aliento en ellas.

Sin poderlo evitar, su mente divagó por la escalofriante historia de Nabiki. Que se encontrase andando justamente al lado del río de la historia no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios a flor de piel. Sin dejar de frotarse las manos, recordó los gritos de la niña de la historia aplacados por el agua rugiente ese día lluvioso y la luz roja que venía del fondo del río brumoso que se tragó a la niña sin dejar rastro de ella.

Akane se sorprendió de la gran imaginación que tenía al imaginarse la historia como si fuese ella misma la protagonista. Después de regañarse mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas salidas de la cabeza vieja de una anciana, apresuró su paso hasta casi correr pensando en el cálido kotatsu y la querida estufa de su habitación, sin ver esa roca en el camino que la hizo rodar por la húmeda hierba, hundiéndola el el frío y cortante abrazo del río que la dejó sin respiración.


End file.
